fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls, sister to Bubbles and Buttercup, and their leader in The Powerpuff Girls cartoon. Their "father" is Professor Utonium, who created her and her sisters via a combination of sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X. Blossom is the most intelligent and mature of the three, but at times the most bossy, and acting at others a bit like a nerd. Among the girls, Blossom has one special skill that the others do not possess, the power of "Ice Breath," which lets her breathe out cold air and create ice. FusionFall Worlds Collide According to the FusionFall manga, when Fuse first attacked, Blossom and Bubbles saved Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five from the Spawns while Ben and Numbuh Two retrieved a part that was missing for Dexter and Mandark's laser. They later tried to prevent the ship from crashing, but unfortunately failed, leaving Fuse to further his attack. War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, Blossom and Bubbles are briefly seen fighting a terrafuser in Tech Square, but aren't seen again afterward. The Past In the Past, Blossom can be found in front of the tree house in Sector V. She helps the player with numerous missions, while also being a task-handler should the player choose Dexter as their guide. Lame Imitation (Nano Mission) Once the players fusion matter meter fills up all the way when they’re level 4 and in the Past, Blossom calls in asking them if they're ready to make a Blossom Nano. Blossom tells the player to go find Ball-Peen Meanies in Pokey Oaks North. She explains that Fuse's monsters raided the Professor's lab, and stole Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, in order to make more Fusions. The player defeats the Ball-Peen Meanies and recovers the Sugar. Blossom then sends the player to defeat the Mean Behemoths, who stole the Spice. After defeating them and recovering the Spice, Blossom sends them to defeat the Pesky Ponies, who stole Everything Nice. After recovering Everything Nice, the player takes the items back to Blossom. After giving the items to Blossom, she informs the player that Fuse also stole one of her hairbows, and has created a Fusion Blossom. She sends the player to Pokey Oaks Junior High to find Fusion Blossoms lair and defeat her. After defeating Fusion Blossom, the player receives the Blossom Nano. Remember Buttercup If the player is under the guidance of Dexter, the player can play the mission "Remember Buttercup" as a part of his or her quest to find the missing heroes. Blossom tells the player that losing Buttercup after their last battle with Mojo Jojo was very painful, but she was still able to talk about it with the player. Dexter believes that Fuse is behind this somehow. I'm Still Standing If the player accepts the mission, "I'm Still Standing" after finding Buttercup in Marquee Row, the player can tell Blossom about Buttercup's survival and she is very happy to hear her sister survived (this mission is a World Mission; it could be accepted regardless of which guide is chosen). Dexter eventually learns of Buttercup's survival during the Ms. Missing mission in which the player tracks Buttercup's signal on Dexter's scanners and winds up at the same location. Other Appearances FusionFall There is a Dynamo set based on Blossom that can be obtained by doing Dexter's guide missions. There is also a Dynamo hovercar based on her. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro, After completing Carl's mission, The Mark of a True Nerd, he gives the player a New In Box Blossom Talks-A-Lot Action Figure that once belonged to Lenny Baxter. When the box is opened, the description of the action figure says that it was worth millions until the player took it out of the box. Gallery Blossomfly.png|Blossom's original design from the 1998 Powerpuff Girls cartoon Blossom Retro 2.10.png|Blossom in Sector V (Retro Patch 2.10) Blossom Retro 2.8.1.png|Blossom in Sector V (Retro Patch 2.8.1) Blossom Sector V OG.png|Blossom in Sector V (Original Game) Blossom FFU Picture.png|Biography Photo (Retro) Blossomart.png|Biography Photo (Original Game) Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080305143-2297682.jpg|Blossom in front of the Powerpuff Girls house in a pre-release screenshot Blossom Dynamo Helmet.png|Blossom Dynamo Helmet Blossom Dynamo Torso.png|Blossom Dynamo Torso Blossom Dynamo Legs.png|Blossom Dynamo Legs Blossom Dynamo Boots.png|Blossom Dynamo Boots DX Red Dynamo Hovercar.png|DX Red Dynamo Hovercar Red Dynamo Hovercar.png|Red Dynamo Hovercar (Retro Icon) DynamoRedHovercar.png|Red Dynamo Hovercar (OG Icon) Blossom Talks-A-Lot Figurine.png|Blossom Talks-A-Lot Figurine New In Box Blossom Talks-A-Lot Figurine.png|New In Box Blossom Talks-A-Lot Figurine Blossom.jpg|Blossom's Render Art blossom_ic.jpg|Chat Icon Ppg1920.jpg|Blossom and Bubbles FusionBlossom.png|Fusion Blossom Fusion blossom bio.png|Fusion Blossom's Biography Photo NanoBlossom.png|Blossom's Nano Icon (Retro) Nano Blossom.png|Blossom's Nano Icon (OG Game) BlossomA.png|Blossom's Message Box Icon 4489.png|Blossom's In-game Model Powerpuff Girls.png Trivia * It is shown that she has a dislike for Mevilled Egg Nog during the Knishmas Event. * Like her sisters, Blossom was designed with more human features such as ears, a nose and fingers (features she didn't have in the series). * The Nano Power "Liberty Belle" is a reference to the alter ego of the same name (minus the extra E in Belle) that Blossom takes on in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Super Zeroes". * She's the one of the three NPCs that appear in two lairs. The others are Dexter and Grim. * If the player wears the Blossom Dynamo Helmet, and their character is male, the helmet will be based on Brick of The Rowdyruff Boys. If their character is female, the helmet will be based on Blossom. *As of August 5th 2019, Blossom received a new character texture in Retro Beta Patch 2.10 Category:Humans Category:The Powerpuff Girls NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Nanos